Lord of Love, King of Death
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: At the Kyuubi Attack, Minato sealed the Kyuubi's power into his daughter, Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, and the Kyuubi's soul into his  son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto is ignored by his parents for his sister. He will show everyone, a demon's rath.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY CHILDREN! THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR, KONOHA'S NIGHTMARE! Now then, this is a request sent to me by ****Reading of Emotions****. Its a 'Naruto ignored by parents for sister', I know its overused but its a good plot. This is a Naruto story never before seen. You won't believe what happens!**

**Summary: At the Kyuubi Attack, Minato sealed the Kyuubi's power into his daughter, Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, and the Kyuubi's soul into his son and Naru's twin, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto is ignored by his parents for his sister. What no one knew was, because of a bored god, Naruto has the powers of two of the most dangerous demons in the underworld, a vampire and a succubus/incubus. Warning Incest Naruto/Harem**

**WARNING:**

**Dark-Naruto: Naruto will have the powers of two demons, so of course his mind will be infected with youkai(demon energy). He will have dark thought, and will dry many people of their blood.**

**NarutoxHarem****: Their are two sides to this harem, the humans and the demons. He will have human women and demonic ones(they will look human). There might be some species for World of Warcraft.**

**Incest****: I LOVE Kushina. She is SO HOT! Unfortunately, she will act like a fangirl. Always agreeing with Minato without a second thought. She will be in Naruto's harem, but not by her choice, I have a way to make that happen, you'll have to wait to see what it is. Also Naru will show signs for having feelings toward Naruto that are WAY beyong sister love. I mean Naruto has succubus powers, so many woman will be lusting for some fishcake.**

**Naru arrogent?****: NO! Her parents will treat her like a queen, always giving her things she want, even things she don't need. Luckly, Naruto will make sure she is sweet and innocent.**

**Minato-bashing****: I hate, no DESPICE him. It's his fault Naruto's life is so hellish. I hate it when I read stories when Naruto finds out that the Yondaime Hokage, the man that caused his life so much pain by making him the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, is his father, and Naruto FORGIVES him. As if his life was nothing but a small paper cut.**

**I know some of you might say "he didn't have any other choice." I say BULLSHIT! What sane man, what sane ****father****, would actually believe that the people of his village won't treat their son badly. He should've realised that they lost a lot of loved ones in the attack, so of course they would take their anger out on the boy holding the one that killed them.**

**Well I'm done. ON TO THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of Love, King of Death<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting on a throne in a dark room, was a woman that could only be described as <em>perfection<em>. She looked to be in her early 20's, had long midnight black hair, and healthy white skin. She wore a dark-purple almost black, kimono with silver lining. Her heart-shaped face was blemish free, her eyes were golden, and her pink lips would make any man, straight or gay, just beg to kiss them. This woman, this _goddess_, was Yami, Goddess of Death and Evil, Ruler of Makai, and sister to Kami, Goddess of Life and Creation.

Yami was many thing, scary, terrifying, sadist, beautiful, but there was one thing that no one wanted her to be, not even her sister, Kami. Bored, because everyone knows a bored Yami, is a **very** dangerous Yami.

If Yami was ever bored, BAD things will happen! For example, the last time she was bored, she sent her pets/children, the biiju, to **Ningenkai **(human world). She was really angry her precious pets/children were captured and sealed into human children, they were _demon_ for crying out loud! They had at least 1/4 of her power, and they lost the some furless monkeys! That was an insult to her!

Still she couldn't do any thing about it thanks to her _sweet_ sister's rule: _"Kami Rule #143: No god is allowed to interfere in human business unless given permission by Kami's Court. No god is also allowed to travel to the human world without acceptance. Unable to follow orders is punishable with 100 years in the realm of oblivion."_

She shivered at that thought, Oblivion is a place not even her, Yami-**Queen of Makai (the underworld)**, go to. That place was only used for two things:

1. Seal beings that were to dangerous to let live, so they settled for letting them go crazy and slowly kill themselves.

2. Punish those that got on Kami's nerves or disobeyed her. Let them go crazy before releasing them, they should learn their lesson by then.

She signed, she had nothing to do, and torturing souls was getting annoying, she missed her daughter, **Shinigami**, but she had a job to do. You know, guiding soul to either heaven or hell, depending on that person's choices in life. The only interresting thing that has happened was 10 years ago when her pet/child, **Kyuubi no Kitsune**, attacked Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves). She was interrested in what was happening so she took her **mira-bo-ru **(mirror ball) which lets her see whats happening in the human world. What she saw surprised her, she saw the **Yogen no Ko **(Child of Prophecy) get borned. It started when she and Kami got into a fight a couple of hundred years back. She taught that the human world will become nothing but a terror filled world where the human will be it's destruction. Kami, on the other hand, believe her children would be able to live in peace and bring wonder to it. They decided to see who was right, they asked Fate to pick a random human to be born on a random year. That child will be the world's judge, they will either be the world's salvation or it's destruction. Then a hundred years later, she sees it, the child was a twin, born from Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The twins were Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Naru Uzumaki Namikaze. She knew who the chosen child was as she could feel the mark she and Kami wanted them to have so they could detect them. As she saw what happened she was surprised that that human man sealed Kyuubi's chakra into his daughter and Kyuubi's soul into his som. She then saw how he told the village about how his daughter, the village's hero, has the power of the 'strongest demon', while leaving out his son.

Thanks to her ability to see into the future, she knew what actions this night will cause. Her lips turn into a giant grin as plans begin to form in her head, if everything when right, she would have the Chosen Child and show her sister that she was right and that humans were nothing more than wild animals.

"Soon little one, soon your rise to power will begin. I grant to you power, power that even little Kyuubi could only dream of."

* * *

><p><strong> Lord of Love, King of Death<strong>

* * *

><p>10 year old Naruto Namikaze was lonely, he didn't understand why his parents would ignore him and treat him like he didn't matter, while treating Naru like a queen. The first five years of his and his life was good, they were taught how to walk, read, and write together, but then a Iwa nin attacked them. After that, his father said he would start Naru's training, when he asked when he would begin his training, he was always told...<p>

"You'll begin your training when you start the academy in two years. Naru has to train to get a better understanding and to get ready to learn how to control Kyuubi's chakra. Now go do something else and stop bothering me."

and if he kept asking, his mother would come and say...

"Naruto! Stop bothering your father and go to your room!"

The only one who was nice to him was his twin sister, Naru. For some reason, she would always call him 'Onii-san' even when he was only a minute older. He loved his sister, she always came to him whenever she had a problem, or just wanted to play. Whenever she had a choice to make, she would ask him.

However, even with Naru there, he was lonely, his parents would never play with him, any friends he made only want to to use him to get close to Naru, even his godfather Jiraiya didn't want anything to do with him, only caring about Naru. Normally, he would get angry and jeolous at his sister for getting all of the attention, but he just couldn't. He blamed it on her cute way of smilling at him and calling him 'Onii-san', not mo mention that whenever there was a thunderstorm, she would sneak into his room and ask to sleep with him, she really needed to get over her fear of thunder.

There was also one of Minato's students, Rin. She would treat him like a big sister, and she even started showing some medical skills, nothing to big just how to heal small cuts.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of Love, King of Death<strong>

* * *

><p>Life was like that for 10 years, and the only friends he was able to make was was chunin Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi when he was 8.<p>

Kurenai has long shoulder-length, untamed black hair, she had the most gorgeous red eyes he had seen. She had red mesh lipstick which made her more beautiful in his option.

He saved Kurenai when he found her in the forest around Konoha, he was doing some survival training he had heard Kakashi talk about. She had cuts all over her body, luckly he was able to stop the bleading long enough for him to get to the hospital. For three days he would visit Kurenai to make sure she was okay, and they gained a friendship through their conversations.

He then met Anko in two ways, the first wasn't a plesent one, he found her on top of the Hokage Monument about to jump of and comit suicide. He was able to stop her, it was an interesting meeting...

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_"What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto yelled on top of Anko. When he arrived on the monument, like he does everyday to watch the sunset, he saw a girl that looked to be 18 with violet hair in a pineapple ponytail. He say her body movement and knew she was going to comit suicide. He ran at her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the edge. The girl was surprised and they both fell to the floor with him on top of her. Now that he was close to her, he could see her face. She had light, brown, pupil-less eyes. Her heart-shaped face was free of blemishes and marks, and she didn't wear any make-up. If the situation wasn't so tense, he would've blushed on how pretty she was._

_"What does it matter to you?" the girl yelled back. Angry that this gaki stopped her from doing what she wanted._

_"You're crazy to just try to jump like that! I don't know your reason for why you were going to kill yourself, but that isn't the answer." he told her, he didn't know why, but something told him to stop this woman from making the biggest mistake of her life._

_"And how would you know! You don't have everyone hating you for something you didn't have any control over! You don't know everyone ignoring you like you don't exist!" she screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks, her eyes showing nothing but pain and lonelyness._

_Naruto then knew who this woman was. It was Anko Mitarashi, the 'Snake Whore' as the villagers and some of the shinobi call her. She was the ex-apprentice to Orochimaru, on of the Sanin. Two years of the his birth, Orochimari defected from the leaf, leaving Anko with a strange mark. He knew this from listening to information around the village. Drunk shinobi sure like to give away information a lot._

_He then remembered what she said. It pained him to say it, but something told him he had to. "Actually...I do." it was true. Aside from his parents ignoring him, his reputation with the villagers wasn't really good. Everytime he would walk around the village, he would hear whispers about 'Demon', 'Kyuubi brat', and 'Murderer'._

_He knew about the Kyuubi because Minato told him and Naru when they turned 5, right after the Iwa accident. He was mad that his 'father' would just grab him and Naru, and think that they wanted to used in a sealing. He then knew why the village hated him: they thought he was the Kyuubi._

_Idiots_

_Anyway, Anko was surprised by what she heard. Until she saw his face, or more specifically, his whisker marks. She knew this was, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki the __**Chishio no Habanero**__ (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero). However, she was shocked at how he was treated around the village, she had seen the glares, the whispers, she even stopped a group of drunken villages from beating him. She then knew, this boy, this sweet innocent child, only 8 years of age, knew how she felt. To be hated, treated like a wild animal that needs to be killed._

_"Are you goint to be okay?" Naruto's voice shook her from her thoughts. He got off her, looking at her with concern. Anko sat up, rubbing her eyes to dry off her tears. "Yeah." she said, feeling better._

_"Please try not to do anything like that again, I hate to see a beautiful woman like yourself die a meaningless death." he said which casused Anko to blush._

_"Y-you really think I'm beautiful." she said nervously, which you can't blame her for. No guy would ever date her._

_Naruto smiled "Of course. If others can't see that, they could go fuck themselves."_

_Anko laughed "You sure go some balls for gaki. Names Anko."_

_"Naruto."_

_Flashback no Jutsu! KAI!_

It also turns out Anko was great friends with Kurenai, so they got along great. However, Anko and Kurenai couldn't always be there for him as they were ninja and had to go on missions. So with Anko & Kurenai gone, his parents ignoring him, and Naru being trained by them; he had nothing to do but lay on his bed and take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of Love, King of Death<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes, but his saw that he wasn't in his bedroom. Instead, he was in a hallway that was made of stone. He didn't know where he was. <em>Come Naruto <em>came a voice, it was strong but femenine. He looked down the hall where the voice came from, before walking. As he walked, he saw many different paintings of man and woman. Some showed men biting on the neck of women. Others showed paintings of naked women, which made him blush. Some women had devil wings behind them with arrow tipped tails. After a while, he enters a big room. The carpet was blood red, on the sides were statues of many man and women, some with capes, and others with bat wings or devil wings.

At the center of the room, under a glass chandelier, was a table. Sitting at the table were two women. The first was a woman that could only be described as _perfection_. She looked to be in her early 20's, had long midnight black hair, and healthy white skin. She wore a dark-purple almost black, kimono with silver lining. Her heart-shaped face was blemish free, her eyes were golden, and her pink lips would make any man, straight or gay, just beg to kiss them.

The next one looked to be about 18. She had long red hair, pointed ears, and slitted red eyes. She wore ruby lipstick, and a chocker aroung her neck with the kanji for seal (). She wore a red kimono with white rose pedals.

They looked at Naruto, and gave him a happy smile. The red-haired woman started "Naruto-sama, so glad to finally met you."

Naruto was confused, but before he could say anything, the black-haired woman said.

"Before we do anything, lets introduce ourselves. I am Yami, Goddess of Death and Evil, Ruler of Makai. The woman next to me is my daughterm Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now Naruto-kun, we need to talk."

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry, but i'm leaving it there.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**R&R**


	2. New Year Updating Schedule!

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! I know I haven't been heard from in a while, but I promise as much as I can that I will write as much as I am able to, especially with the many class I am going to be doing next week. I will try to use any free time I get to write, especially since I know have my tablet.**

**I have a HUMONGOUS announcement, for the new year I will be changing my name to something MUCH cooler!**

**I will now be called "JUUBI NO SHINJU!" I will do it an hour after this message is posted. ALSO, I have a new story ready and a few others on the way, I know that I haven't updated my other ones, but I'm working on it! Unfortunately "Celestial Strike", "Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage", and maybe "Naruto Sparda" will be abandoned. I just cant don't like how they turned out. I will be redoing "From Just a Bite", and recycling "The Dueling Ninja."**

**By recycling I mean that I will destroy it, and make something better out of it. I don't like how it turned out, so yeah. I promise that it will be better, but you guys MUST give me time, I have tons of stories to focus on and want them to be as long as I can, like 10+ thousand words!**

**New stories will be my main concern for a while now, at least the first 5 chapters for each. Then I will work on the others. If you want, heres my focus line:**

**Naruto/Kamen Rider/Super Sentai story**** – 2 out of 5 chapters done.**

**Naruto/The Darkness story**** – 25% done/started.**

**Naruto/Assassin's Creed**** – coming soon.**

**Naruto/Cross Over**** – coming soon.**

**We are Naruto, We are all One!**** – updating 30%.**

**From Just a Bite ****– Redoing. Chapter 1 finished. (Won't put up until redone all)**

**Lord of Love, King of Death**** – updating soon.**

**The 10 Tails in Yokai Academy**** – Redoing.**

**So that's my schedule for the New Year, at least for a few months.**

**I will be twitting when I will post and my progress. Just follow me at ( /Ricky56244602).**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
